


How Do I Prove That it's Only Ever Been You?

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, Jealous Sam, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to remind Dean that there is no one else and there never will be anybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Prove That it's Only Ever Been You?

 

Possessive isn’t something Sam’s ever felt for anything or anyone other than Dean. It’s not familiar feeling. Most of the time, he’s pretty secure in the knowledge that Dean wants him and only him. But after purgatory, they don’t touch each other and it’s a little bit on both of them. They don’t touch each other for three years so it’s a bit of surprise when Dean decides to pull the jealous act all of a sudden.

It’s after Sam sleeps with Piper. Something he feels completely justified in doing after being touch starved for so long. He doesn’t think it matters until, a few nights later, he sees Dean flirting with some girl on the other side of the bar. Sam isn’t jealous, at least, not outright. But Dean starts to get obnoxious about it.

Starts to wait until Sam’s looking to touch the girl and kiss her and whisper in her ear. And Sam knows it’s directed at him when Dean smirks. It’s so infuriating, so unfair that Dean would decide to play this game now that he can’t help but drag Dean out the bar.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” Dean asks, smirking a smirk that abruptly vanishes when Sam pushes him up against the wall.

“What is this, Dean? Pay back?” Sam asks and Dean looks surprised, like he doesn’t know exactly what effect he has on Sam. “You don’t touch me for years and then get mad when I find it somewhere else? What? Are you only mad because someone’s marking up your territory Dean?”

“What?” Dean asks, bewildered. “No, Sam, I just wanted to—.”

“Wanted to what, Dean? Make me jealous? Make me mad? Well it worked. I’m mad. I’m mad that you get to decide when we’re on or off, that you get to be upset and I don’t ever get to be upset too.”

“Sam!” Dean shouts, cutting the younger man’s rant off. “Fine, I’m sorry. But it’s not just my fault that this is happening Sam. You could have asked for what you wanted at any time but you never do, you just expect me read your mind all the time! I can’t—.”

Sam cuts him off with a kiss, can’t take it anymore. Can’t take the fighting anymore, he is _so tired_ of fighting. And the last few weeks or the first that Sam’s felt like they’re brothers again and he doesn’t want to ruin it. Not with some stupid fight in the parking lot of a bar. He just wants Dean back, in every way. Wants to remind the older man that he doesn’t want anything else but this, but being close his big brother again.

“See?” Dean asks when Sam pulls away, a smirk on his face. “Was that so hard?”

“Oh I wasn’t asking, Dean,” Sam growls, still to frustrated to let Dean off the hook completely.

So he pulls Dean from the wall and drags him toward the Impala where he pushes the older hunter inside. Dean gets with the program quickly and strips his clothes off as Sam crawls into the back with him. They don’t waste a lot of time, never have, on foreplay.

Sam just wants to mark Dean up, to make sure Dean never forgets that Sam wants this, wants him…more than anything else the world could offer him. So he pushes Dean onto the leather seats and nudges his legs apart. Digs lube out of his pants pocket and doesn’t hesitate as he slips one finger into the tight heat of his older brother. Dean doesn’t seem to mind, seems used to this. Of course he is. Sam was never possessive, never aggressive. Except here. Sam’s never had anything but Dean. Nothing in his life has ever belonged to him except for his brother.

So Sam takes what’s offered, stretches Dean open on his fingers and watches as the older man slowly becomes vulnerable, melts into Sam. For once, let’s Sam take care of him instead of the other way around. He lets Sam man handle him, lets him sink three fingers inside him and watches him through hazy green eyes.

“Missed you, Sammy,” Dean slurs, gasping as Sam replaces his fingers with his cock.

Sam doesn’t say it back, doesn’t need too as he slams his hips forward, bottoming out inside Dean. And he can’t hold back, can’t dream of it. Wants to fuck everything out of Dean, wants this to be the only thing either of them feels ever again. He doesn’t want anyone else, doesn’t want Dean to have anyone else so he fucks in harder and faster and sinks his teeth into any sensitive bit of flesh he can find.

“You’re mine,” Sam says against the shell of Dean’s ear, compelled to say it because the idea of anything else being true makes his stomach turn unpleasantly.

“You were mine first,” Dean retorts and Sam huffs out a laugh, growls more playfully this time and thrusts into Dean so hard the car begins to rock on its foundations.

Dean pushes his hips back onto Sam’s grunting, practically whining but never getting that far. Sam angles his hips, gets it just right, and Dean cries out, nails dragging down Sam’s back. Their movements become frantic and Sam can only reach down to stroke Dean’s cock a few times before his vision whites out and he spills into Dean.

It seems to be enough, though because Dean follows shortly behind him, spilling all over his hand. They lay there like that, pressed together in the backseat of the Impala, for an indeterminable amount of time.

“Should flirt more often if it gets me that,” Dean jokes after a minute. Sam growls for real this time and nips at Dean’s jaw.

“If you do, I’ll tie you to the bed and never let you up,” Sam says.

“Promises, promises,” Dean says airily and Sam smacks him on the hip before collapsing entirely and falling pressing his face into Dean’s chest. Dean reaches up and strokes a hand through his hair and the motion causes Sam to doze. He smiles tiredly against his brother’s chest, finally feeling like he’s come home for the first time in years.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More writing at veganweecest.tumblr.com


End file.
